


Lights

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Winter 2017 drabbles [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: Hanging lights is awesome.





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noapologiesx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noapologiesx/gifts).



"No, hang it...here." Spencer got to his feet, immediately tripped, and fell back down into his chair, hands flailing.

Brendon cackled and nearly fell off the sofa that he was perched on.

"Shut up," Spencer said, but it was fond. He got to his feet - without falling, this time - and climbed onto the sofa with Brendon. He grabbed the strand of lights that Brendon was failing to put up and swung it over the hook.

"Ha," Brendon said. "Awesome."

Spencer was close to Brendon, close enough to feel his warmth. He kissed him.

"Awesome," Spencer agreed, kissing him again.


End file.
